inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Manual of Style page. This page will be used as a reference for editors on how to format the articles in the Inazuma Eleven Wiki in a more standard, organized manner. You are welcome to discuss any discrepancies or loopholes in the talk page. Please refer to the site policies, for general guidelines concerning topics that do not include editing. General *New articles should be named according to the subject's official name. *There is zero tolerance for fake information and speculations added to articles. Unless you can prove what you are writing is legitimate, do not add it. *The first line in the intro should be about the subject of the article, and the subject has to be written in bold. This is only for the first sentence about the subject. *Avoid using the second person pronoun (you) in articles. *All game titles should be italicized. *'Do not' use abbreviations. Inazuma Eleven 3 should be written in full, never use IE3 or InaIre3. *Interlanguage/interwiki links are optional, but they are encouraged. Note that once an interwiki link has been placed, it should not be deleted unless at least one of the following circumstances are fulfilled: **The interwiki link is a broken link, which means that it directs to an empty, unwritten page. **The current link is being replaced by another link, either after the renaming of a page, or to prevent redirection. Deleted/previously deleted articles *Deleted articles should never be revived on the Wiki until and unless there is enough information to substantiate them. Files and images *Only official art and screenshots are allowed on the wiki. **There is one exception to this, refer to this page if you wish to upload a fanart you have drawn: About fanart. **If you don't have a fanart, then you may upload one image (can be non-Inazuma related) for use in your signature. This image should follow wikia guidelines and Manual of Style guidelines concerning signatures. **You may only have one exception image, no more. You may not have a fanart and a signature image. *All uploaded files need an appropriate name. **Ex: GO 001.png or GO anime Tenma.png are appropriate names. 19387asc.jpg and Tumblr 12345.png aren't. *In-game sprites should be taken from the character's profile, have a size of 64x64 pixels and be named with the character's nickname. **Ex: Rhiannon.png not Rhiana Moonhorse.png. *Images of TCG cards should have as the file name the card's number. *Do not upload watermarked images or screenshots where subs can be seen. *Do not upload files you aren't going to use on a page. *When uploading images, they must be categorized. Character pages *Character pages for scout characters will have as the title the character's nickname, while their full name will be a redirect. **Ex: Captain's page should be titled Rhiannon, while the page Rhiana Moonhorse will be a redirect to the appropriate article. *Character pages for non-player characters will use the NPC template. Galleries *Caption text should give a clear description of the image. **In case of Gallery pages, more freedom is allowed in captions. *Caption text for TCG cards should be the card's number. Hissatsu pages *Hissatsu pages will have as the title a romanization of their original Japanese name. *Hissatsu pages will use the Hissatsu template (usage explained on the template page). *Additional images should be added to the article only if needed to illustrate the working of the move better. **If a slideshow is added, it should have no more than fifteen images. **In case of slideshow, always specify which game the screenshots are from. Category:Site policies